After the End
by Crystallised Paradise
Summary: After getting lost, Gretel arrives back home to find a furious Hansel waiting. "Sorry isn't enough this time, Gretel. I have been going out of my mind." - Contains incest, so if you are adverse to such a topic it is probably best not to continue any further.


Hansel and I live in the house where years before a child louring witch had imprisoned us. Of course the gaudy, fly attracting sweets were the first to go – underneath all of that gingerbread had been a solid structure.

The damp leaves on the ground have covered all underlying twigs and branches on the forest floor; my skirts keep catching on those unseen traps. I should have been back hours age, but a wrong turn had led me five miles off my path. While my toes have long gone numb and my calves are beginning to burn, my mind however is having no trouble in chanting _'Hansel is going to kill you. Kill you, and then kill you again.'_

I groan in both elation and trepidation when I see the house. "Buck up." I tell myself and yank my weighty basket to my chest and pull myself up before walking the 20 feet to home.

The door flies open before I can even think to move my hand to the handle. "Get in now." Is all he says, and his anger has become palpable. Setting the basket onto the nearest surface I begin the grovelling.

"I'm am so,_ so _sorry. I didn't mean –"

"Enough."

Crap. He looms over me, near-black eyes blazing with an internal fire that causes anxiety to begin swirling in my breast. His long hair, equally dark as his eyes, has fallen out of the leather tie and is falling past his muscular shoulders. I shudder.

"Gretel, where the fuck have you been? Eight hours you have been gone, eight fucking hours." His voice is level. Calm. Menacing. But his words make me wince, and the sting of oncoming tears burn at my eyes. _'I won't cry. I won't be so petty!' _But not even mental words of determination could stop my throat from closing over and my breathing from becoming ragged.

"I took a wrong turn. I'm sorry." My voice is only a whisper, as to stop it from breaking. He knows this. He knows me. But the extra six years he has over me, has lead him to keep part of himself a mystery to even me.

"Sorry isn't enough this time, Gretel. I have been going out of my mind" He reached a hand to my neck, brushing the tendrils of red hair out of the way. My breathing hitches. "Out of my mind," he whispers in my ear, relief and anger coating his voice.

I wet my lips only seconds before his rough and determined ones descend on mine. I kiss him back, a need growing inside of me that I have only known alone. Hansel pushes me against the wall and begins to untie my bodice. I feel lost and before I know it my skirts fall to the floor around my ankles. Naked. I expect his hands to roam across my body; but instead he tugs me by my wrist towards the fire. He is already sitting in his chair with me over his lap when I realise what is happening.

A heavy; callused palm lands across my bottom, sending fire dancing across my skin. And I gasp loudly, kicking my legs in the air and reaching back to hold the reddening area.

"Don't move" I freeze, but as a precaution Hansel captures my legs between his and presses a hand on my neck. I am immobile. His hand descends again and I whimper in response. He relentlessly continues his spanking, the sharp sound mixing with the pop and crackle of the fire in the hearth. Tears begin streaming down my face, and my whimpers turn to cries.

When Hansel finishes, he pulls me against him. Straddling his muscular thighs, I wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't scare me like that again." His voice is a whisper against my ear.

"Never." Comes my weak reply. Minutes pass and the tension in both of our body's releases. The closeness between us has lead to a dampness pooling between my thighs and a growing heat in my abdomen. I moan, desperate. At this Hansel stiffens and I feel him grow hard in his pants. Another moan and his hands start to roam. Up to breasts and over my nipples causing me to jerk in response and them to harden to ridged little peaks.

My hips begin to grind into his erection, looking for release; earning me a small slap on my tender buttocks. "Ahh." I cry out but he only chuckles, low and menacingly. Hansel picks me up then, carrying me up to the loft that is his bedroom. I am dumped unceremoniously on the bed, causing me to bounce a little and my bum to burn. I watch as he disrobes, with quick; practiced jerks. His body a sight to behold, muscular and tanned from working outdoors; at over six feet he is the epitome of masculine beauty.

Once completely naked be kneels at the foot of the bed, hands prising my legs apart. He gazes at my soaking pussy, a smile creeping at his lips as one finger trails from my opening to by burning clit. I cry out, hips jerking, looking for more contact. Another low laugh escapes from his lips at my desire. "Patience, Gretel. How about we explore a little first." At this opportunity I sat up and began trailing my hands from his lower chest to his huge erection.

I knelt between his legs, studying his thick shaft. I plucked up the courage to touch it, to grasp it in my hand. I felt a sense of power at his groan, and lowered my mouth to lick the top before drawing it into my mouth. Fighting down trepidation, I lowered my mouth and circled the tip with my tongue. Hansel detaches my mouth from his penis, pushing me once again against the mattress. His hands played with my nipples as his mouth again falls upon my lips, tongue pushing into my open mouth.

Hazed as his head lowered to between my legs and began to suck on my clit. Just as I reached the peak me pushed a finger inside me. I cried out as my orgasm racked through me, wave after wave of intense pleasure overwhelming my body. Hansel raised himself up, aligning his penis before pushing in, slowly at first and then all at once. I screamed in pleasure and pain.

"You are so fucking tight! Agh, so hot and tight and wet." His breath was laboured as if he were holding himself back. My vagina adjusted to his size and the burn receded "Continue," was the only word I could muster before he retreated and thrust fully into me, over and over again.

Suddenly he pulled out and I was on my stomach before being pulled to all fours. Hansel's thrusts became wilder and much deeper as I pushed back onto his hot and huge length. Another orgasm was brewing and overwhelmed even my breathing. Whist my hips were bucking in wild pleasure, Hansel pulled out, flipped me over once more – my bottom once again bearing the brunt of the impact. He was so close, I could see it in his face as he straddled my torso; pressed my hands to my swollen and rounded breasts and began fucking them.

Hot come splashed across my chest and neck before he collapsed beside me, sated and loving. He kissed my forehead before retrieving a washcloth and cleaning the fluids from my body. Blood mixed with my come, from between my thighs was the final proof of my virginity, and I smiled weakly as I saw it.

The only person I could ever love; loved me back in the same way. With a desire that was taboo and dangerous but oh so fulfilling. Not that anyone would ever know. We have been anonymous for years (presumed dead) and I was safe in that knowledge as I curled up in his arms to fall in Hansel's arms. "I love you," he whispers, still an air of mystery in his voice.

"I love you too." I murmur, too tired to worry about the events that had just transpired.


End file.
